The Demon Lord and his Pet
by Deumos2
Summary: Ghirahim is tired of Link always being in the way. When the Hero is found unconscious at the base of the volcano, it's an opportunity too good to pass up. / sorry, I suck at summaries. / Their relationship starts off rough but they gradually become closer. Male/Male - don't like? Don't read! I don't care about your homophobic complaints.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is actually my first time writing a fanfiction so if it's not that good, that would be why. Also, this is yaoi (male/male) so if you don't like it, go read something else cause I don't care. and this is rated M for a reason. There will be some tourtue and some sexual themes. **

Chapter 1

~**Link**~

"Master, our current destination is Eldin Volcano."

Link nodded an acknowledgement to his sword spirit but didn't bother to answer her.

He was deep in thought about Ghirahim.

He couldn't figure out how Ghirahim knew about the Ancient Cistern. There was no way he could have known about that place. He himself only just learned of it's existence.

Link flew through the sky towards the light that shows Eldin's entrance and leaped off of his Crimson Loft-wing diving down through the clouds.

As soon as Link passed through the cloud barrier he knew something was wrong; The surrounding sky was red and darkened with ash, the wind blew harshly through the air and though it's usually hot here, the heat would have been unbearable if not for the Firesheild Earrings he recently acquired.

While in thought, the wind picked up suddenly and Link was thrown into the cliff side and fell to the earth unconscious.

~**Ghirahim**~

"Master! Master!" Yelled a Bokoblin running into his master's quarters.

"What is so important that you feel that you can come into my private chambers unannounced!" Yelled Ghirahim as he materialized one of his black swords and aimed it at the disruptive minion.

The Bokoblin cowered in fear of his master's wrath, and yelled "The g-green c-clad boy, master!"

Ghirahim lowered his sword slightly and ordered the Bokoblin to explain.

"The g-green c-clad boy c-came out of t-the sky."

Ghirahim raised his sword threateningly. "That's impossible, the volcanic eruption blocked the enterance to the sky. If what you say is true then the Skychild won't be able to return to the until the eruption is over."

"But Master, we saw him. The wind swept him into the cliff face and he lost consciousness." The Bokoblin cowered and hoped that what he said would divert his Master's wrath.

"He's unconscious you say? Where?"

"At the base of the volcano, Master. He took a blow to the head and has been unconscious since."

Ghirahim then snapped his fingers and teleported out of his private chambers without another word.

Ghirahim appeared moments later at the base of the volcano.

In front of him was indeed an unconscious Hero of the Goddess.

Ghirahim smirked. He just loved the way the hero looked. He was pleased at how venerable the hero looked.

Ghirahim kicked the hero lightly to be sure he was unconscious.

When the hero didn't stir he leaned down and flipped the hero onto his back so he could get a better look.

Ghirahim watched the hero for a few more moments then reached up and caressed Link's cheek.

He then stood up and addressed his minions. "Take him to camp and relieve him of his equipment. Then lock him up and guard the door." Ghirahim then snapped his fingers and vanished as the Bokoblins dragged Link away.

~**Link**~

When Link awoke, the firs thing he noticed was that he was in some sort of cell. He looked around for some way out and saw a few randomness items and some loose dirt he could dig up.

When he reached for his digging mitts he realized that he didn't have any of his gear. He quickly looked around for the door to his cell. When he found it he saw a Bokoblin on the other side. "Mind giving me my gear back?" Link asked with little hope.

The creature only ignored him so Link picked up a barrel in the far corner and threw it at the door. The Bokoblin only made an irritated grunt and continued to ignore him.

Link walked over to the far wall and slid down it with an exhausted sigh. He let his head rest on the wall and immediately regretted it.

A sharp pain bloomed from the contact with the wall.

He flinched away from the wall and lifted his hand to feel his head. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on his fingers but not enough to cause any worry.

He sat back again, careful not to let his head touch the wall again. 'How do I get myself into these messes?' Link thought to himself.

Suddenly, a mogma popped out of the dirt in front of him.

"Ta-Dah! I'm here to save the day!"

Link looked at the silly creature a bit longer. He had a feeling he met this one somewhere before.

"Heyyyy! Long time no see!" The mogma says after a few awkward quiet moments. Link didn't answer but continued to stare. "Huh? Don't tell me ya' forgot my ugly mug!"

"Kinda." Link admitted.

"I'm Plats, the mogma you helped in the Northern Temple! I saw them draggin' you off unconscious, so I tailed em'! Your pretty fearless, eh? What are you up to now?"

"Really? You mean other than being captured? I'm looking for the dragon."

"Th-the dragon? You mean the dragon-god thing? Ohh, yeah... I heard a rumor that a big dragon-god lives in this mountain... You really like those fantasy stories, eh, pal?"

"Right... So why are you here again?" Link replies, getting just a bit annoyed.

"Hmm? Why am I here, you ask? I just heard a rumor that some bad guys were getten' together on this mountain! Heh heh heh... And everyone knows that when bad guys get together, they'll be fightin' over some loot. Don't you gotta take care of your own business first?"

"What do you mean?" Link asked getting more than a bit annoyed at this creature.

"Haven't ya' noticed? They swiped all your stuff! While you were out, they shook you down good, pal! You're gonna want to get your stuff back before ya' go and try anything else."

"How do you suppose I get started then? I'm trapped in a cell with none of my gear."

"I can get you started. I stole these back for ya'..."

Link was at a loss for words as he took his mogma mitts from Plats. "Oh... Um, t-thank you." Link stuttered a moment later.

"Time for me to tunnel out, pal! You got your work cut out for you! Good luck out there!"

The mogma dove back into his tunnel a moment later and link was alone again.

Link stood up and walked over to the loose dirt he saw a while ago and started to dig his way out. Link didn't notice that the Bokoblin who was guarding his cell ran off to tell His master of Link's escape plan.

After a lot of digging, hiding and running around, Link finally found a chest. When he opened it he found his Gust Bellows inside. When he pulled it out and put it in his Adventurers pouch he heard an unmistakable laugh somewhere behind him. Link quickly turned around and looked for the source of the noise but didn't see anyone around so he continued his search.

As he was working his way through the little camp sites he had the feeling he was being watched. The thought that he was just being toyed with didn't set well with him so he hurried to find his stuff.

Link finally made it to the top of the volcano and entered the volcano's summit. A little ways ahead, stuck in the ground, was his sword. "Fi!" Link yelled as he ran towards his sword.

Just as he was almost to his sword he heard that laugh again and spun around looking for it's owner.

As he looked around he was once again unable to find the source so he slowly started to back up in the direction of his sword. He stopped suddenly as he backed into something hard and cold.

Ghirahim wrapped his arms around Link so he wouldn't be able to move. "Well, well, Skychild. I didn't expect you to make it this far."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises then." Link said as he struggled in Ghirahim's grasp.

"Oh yes, and so am I, my Skychild." Ghirahim whispered in Link's ear.

Those were the last words link heard before he lost consciousness.

**Please review and tell me how I did for a first time. Also, if you have any suggestions at all, for anything related to the story, feel free to ask/tell me about it. I dont bite, much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Just thought that I should mention that the more reviews I get, the faster I'll want to add chapters. So send a review, even if it's a simple 'Like it' or 'Cant wait for more'. **

**As I said before; Male/Male-Don't like, Don't read. This is ****rated M for a reason. There will be tourtue and sexual themes.**

**Enjoy the new chapter! **

Chapter 2

~**Ghirahim**~

'This boy has gotten in my way too many times.' Ghirahim thought.  
>'How should I punish this boy for always being in my way?'<p>

An evil grin formed on his face as he thought of the things he could do with his new toy.

The Bokoblin that was guarding the unconscious boy backed away as he saw the look upon his master's face. Ghirahim turned and adressed the minion backing away.

"Go gather the others, we are leaving here. I think it's about time I taught this boy a lesson about obedience and authority."

The Bokoblin ran away from his master as fast as he could from fear of his wrath.  
>Ghirahim looked down at his unconscious Hero, still trapped within his embrace and said, "Well boy, I hope everything you've done is worth the torment you'll soon come to know."<p>

Ghirahim picked Link up completely into his arms and with a snap of his fingers, made the equipment Link had gotten back disappear along with the Master Sword, he then vanished in a cloud of diomonds with another snap of his fingers, thaking the Skychild with him.

~**Link**~

When link woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark. Darker than dark, as he was unable to see his own hand waving in front of his face. He sat up and felt something around his ankle. He reached down and softly touched it, trying to figure out what it was.

It was made of some sort of hard metal, most likely made from Eldin Ore, and he could feel small dents in the metal that felt like diamond cutouts. 'Ghirahim.' Attached to it was what felt like a sharp chain.

Link looked around, looking for some source of light. When he turned his head he felt a throbbing headache suddenly appeared. He lay back down before he passed out from the sudden pain.

'How did I get myself into this situation?' He lay there, trying to figure out what went wrong and when. He suddenly had an eerie feeling, like he was being watched. He slowly sat up again and looked around, careful not to move to fast and irritate his head.

Ghirahim appears in front of him, bringing with him a softly glowing lantern.

"Why so cautious, Skychild? Don't you enjoy my company? I enjoy your company." Ghirahim says as he flashes Link a wide sadistic grin as he reaches out and grabs Link, holding him still. Ghirahim moved around Link so he was behind him. As he wrapped his arms around the hero to hold him still, he moved to whisper in Link's ear.

"I asked you a question, Child." Ghirahim whispered as he slowly ran his tongue along the length of Link's pointed ear.

Link, to his horror, let out a small moan of pleasure as Ghirahim's tongue ghosted over his sensitive ear.

"Questions require answers, Skychild." Ghirahim said as he nipped at Link's ear.

"Who would ever enjoy the company of some sick, perverted, self-proclaimed Demon Lord!" Link shouted in answer as he struggled against the pale arms holding him still.

Ghirahim frowned and suddenly let Link go, causing him to fly forward out of Ghirahim's grasp and onto the cold stone floor. He quickly moved to stand up but was forced back onto the ground by Ghirahim's white boot.

Ghirahim quickly sat on Link's back and reached for the hero's arms. He held Link's wrists above his head with one hand as he grabbed Link's hair and forced the skychild to look at him with the other.

"You should show respect to your master, and hold your tongue. Unless you are willing to face the consequences for speaking out?" Ghirahim said as he tightened his grip on Link's wrists causing him to whimper slightly from the sudden pain.

"Master!? You? You could never be my master. I only serve the Goddess. I could never serve scum like you!" Link yelled as he continued to struggle under Ghirahim's weight. Link stopped struggling as he felt Ghirahim's tongue lick his exposed neck.

Link let out a pained scream as Ghirahim sunk his fangs into Link's exposed skin. He had never realized before how sharp Ghirahim's teeth really are, until the moment they pierced his flesh.

Link refused to give Ghirahim the satisfaction of hearing him scream or cry from the pain but he was unable to stop the tears that formed in his eyes. As they fell down his face, Ghirahim licked them up with a look of victory plastered to his face.

"Your blood is simply delicious, Skychild, as are your tears." Ghirahim continued to lap up Link's Blood and tears as the boy whimpered underneath him.

Ghirahim stood and stepped away from link. "If only you'd listen to me, this could've been avoided. I will warn you now, child, I do not like to be insulted while in my own home. You would do well to remember that."

He watched as Link sat up again and lifted his hand to cover his new injury. The blood immediately covered Link's hand as he winced from the pain. He risked a glance at Ghirahim who was standing just off to his side. He saw a triumphant smirk on his face that grew even bigger when he noticed Link watching him.

With that, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and vanished from the room in a cloud of diamonds, leaving Link alone with his thoughts and pain.

Link curled up on the stone floor, still holding his hand to the bite wound, as he slowly faded into sleep.

~**Ghirahim**~

"That boy doesn't know what's good for him. He would have been better off if he just listened." Ghirahim murmured to himself as he stalked down the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"You there!" Ghirahim shouted to a Bokoblin cleaning the kitchen. "Gather some food for the prisoner. Just some bread and fruit, nothing more. Do you understand?"

The Bokoblin nodded his acknowledgment as he scrambled to do as he was told. He jumped when Ghirahim spoke again.

"When you finish that, come find me immediately in the library. Understood?" Again the Bokoblin nodded. Ghirahim turned to leave the kitchen and headed to his private library.

**Bit it of a short chapter but I hoped you all liked it. Remember; The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! So review for me. Also, if some of my spelling and/or grammar is wrong, feel free to tell me, in the nicest way possible, of course. :)**


End file.
